Nueva vida Nuevo amorebelando la magia
by fujoshi fujyosh
Summary: harry tiene que decirle a sus esposos respecto a la magia, que pasara y por que fueron al doctos
1. Chapter 1

En la habitación solo se oían los gemidos de tres personas, era tarde ya

-Fred vamos no pares así

-solo un poco mas George ya casi

-así, te gusta hurón

-claro que le gusta a nuestra serpiente

en medio de ellos se encontraba un rubio asiéndole una mamada a Fred, mientras que George lo penetraba por atrás, de repente se oye un teléfono pero George no para y con magia trae el teléfono

-si…quien habla

-_hay no, otra ves_

-que quieres

_-dile a Draco que me marque cuando no esté en medio de algo_

-ok

Cuelga el teléfono y a los pocos minutos los tres chicos se corren

-quien era amor

-Colín que le marques

Toma el teléfono y llama

_-sí, diga_

-¿qué quieres Colín?

_-tengo un problema y creo que Harry también_

le cuenta lo ocurrido antes

Más temprano ese día, en la sección de fotos, Colín terminaba cuando deja su cámara, alguien lo abrasa por atrás, besándolo cerca de la oreja le susurra

-no crees que te verías tu también lindo, cuando estés embarazado como los chicos que fotografiaste

Así es, Colín tenía una sección pará un capitulo de una revista para los primerizos en embarazos, por lo cual tenía chicos en estado en su estudio, tenían poco de casados y no habían tocado ese tema hasta ahora, parecía que mientras Colín trabajaba, Sol lo imaginaba en estado, fue ahí donde Colín cayó en cuenta de que quizás sus hijos tengan magia, pero como no estaba seguro marco a Harry pensando que quizás él ya les abría dicho a sus esposos sobre la magia

-tengo que hablar con Harry

-qué pero Colín espera

-lo siento amor es que de pronto me acorde de algo disculpa

Fue así que salió a un lugar más privado, marco el número

_-si...diga…quien _

-hola soy yo Colín tengo un problema

_-si te oigo dime_

-bueno es que Sol me pidió tener un hijo y yo me preguntaba

_-Colín ahorita no te entiendo…ooo ooo…. Eso…paren… despacio_

-lo estas asiendo mientras me hablas

_-si si ssi ¿Colín es que eres muy inoportuno lo sabías?_

-es que es importante, que pasa si tiene magia el niño, ¿cómo les dijiste a tus esposos?

Justo en ese momento Harry se corrió junto con sus esposos, después de un rato de jadeos y un silencio se oye como Harry corre serrando una puerta

-_mierda, no seme ocurrió eso, yo no les he dicho_

Del otro lado se oyen tocar la puerta y un grito

_-todo bien_

_-Harry estas bien, no te lastimamos o si_

_- no chicos descuiden, es solo que tengo un problema, tengo que salir a ver a mi primo, me preparan el equipaje por favor_

_-está bien, no tardes_

_-Colín, dile a Draco que lo esperamos en casa de mis padres está bien_

-bien nos vemos

-Fue así que te llamamos que asemos

-bien nos vemos con mis padres no tardes

Colín salió encontrándose con Sol

-que pasa todo en orden

-no tengo que ver a mis primos, te tiene que quedar para terminar, cuando termines te espero en casa de mis tíos si

Lo besa para después ir a preparar sus cosas


	2. recordando

**Recordando**

Harry ya tenía sus maletas, se despidió de sus esposos, quienes no podían acompañarlo puesto que tenían que atender los negocios y prepara las cosas para seguir a Harry

En el avión, iba pensando él lo poco que llevaban de casados y lo tonto de haber olvidado un detalle como no haberles dicho de la magia, no sabía cómo decirles, o si eso le traería problemas en este mundo, así que tenían que ver a sus padres adoptivos Sirius y Severus, para que les dijeran las consecuencias, además de cómo decírselos a sus esposos, lo único bueno es que Draco no tenía ese problema, aun recuerda el motivo por el cual olvido decir lo de la magia y es que estaba superando lo de la violación, aun recordaba ese día

_Eran las finales de un mundial_,_ Draco y Harry no sabían que eran hermanos, así que como siempre cada vez que se veían se ponían a discutir, ese día no fue la excepción así que antes durante y después del partido nos la pasamos discutiendo, cuando las personas que nos invitaron se retiraron no notamos que estábamos ya solos, asique cuando salimos había unas personas extrañas cubriendo su cara, nos tomaron de sorpresa atándonos, nos aparecimos, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos enceraron en una habitación, comentaron que fue fácil porque estábamos juntos, al parecer querían secuestrarnos a ambos, nos habían dejado encerados, en ese momento Harry empezó diciéndome que de seguro era una de sus trampas o algo así, Draco le dije que por que se enceraría de ser así, que eso sería estúpido, al parecer el si lo pensó por un momento, pero luego pregunto que porque creí que los habían llevado a ese lugar, le dijo que no tenía idea, tratamos de sentarnos en unos cobijas que estaban en la habitación, en el cuarto solo había una cama unas cobijas enzima no tenia ventanas, más bien parecía un closet o armario por que el colchón cubrí total mente el suelo, al poco rato llegaron los tipos que nos trajeron, dijeron que el lord quería vernos a los dos para acláranos ciertos asuntos. Cuando llegamos ante su presencia, la sala era como una sala de trono, el lord estaba sentado, estaba poseyendo (como en la piedra filosofal) en un cuerpo deforme de uno de sus seguidores, nos arrojaron a sus pies, pidió lo dejaran solos con sus trofeos. Cuando se habían ido él se acerco a nosotros, dijo, antes que los tome por la fuerza creo que es conveniente que sepan porque, ya que no pueden solucionar nada de lo que hice, bien por dónde empezar, yace seguro no saben que sus padres eran esposos, me refiero a Lucios y James, si por si no lo sabían ellos se casaron y de ellos nacieron ustedes dos, mellizos pero eso no se parecen pero eso no es lo mejor, esto nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ellos, los dos fueron elegidos por mí para ser mis concubinos, ya que ambos son sangre puras además de muy ricos y poderosos, eso aria mis hijos hermosos y muy fuertes mágica mente, pero sus padres se opusieron a que yo los criara para hacerlos mejores, no sé si lo notaron pero lucios hace años tiene un hechizo que hace que haga lo que yo quiera, pero si yo muero él no se librara, sino se suicidara, yo los quería ver antes para medir su poder mágico , tener su alma en un cuerpo, mientras el otro se mantenía para acostumbrarlo a él, para después tener hijos, pero nuestro papá James no pudo engañarlo, nuestros padres se pelearon, lucios salió con Draco a dar una vuelta por qué Harry había dormido antes, por lo que no lo quiso despertar, el lord había aprovechado e ir a tratar de hechizarlo, para llevarnos de una vez, pero no conto con que él fuera más poderoso, quedando solo matarlo para luego engañar a Lucios, cuando subió al cuarto él no sabía que la amiga de James fue a ver a los chicos (Lili) , lo que le dio tiempo de prepararlo todo para protegerlo poniéndole un hechizo protector muy poderoso que fue lo que hizo que Harry no pueda ser tomado, por eso el lord lanzo un hechizo para romper la protección, pero fue lanzado con mucha fuerza, lo que hiso que el hechizo cayera en el lord muriendo, esto lanzando su alma fuera de su cuerpo dividiéndola por el hechizo que mato a James ,dañando a Harry con la cicatriz asiendo que parte de su poder no así su alma entrará en Harry por esta cicatriz, esto comprobó que el lord al que quería mas era a Harry, para meter su alma ya que con esto comprobó que era poderoso, ya que le gusto más que Draco, por lo que ahora entendíamos porque quería matarme ya que solo así podía meter su alma, pero ahora dijo que por los problemas ocasionados nos tomaría a la fuerza para recompensar el daño, asiéndolo justo con la presencia del otro para probar su poder, así fue como después de eso ,primero tomo a Draco para que Harry viera como quería que lo hicieran ellos, ya que le iba a dar la oportunidad de compensarlo, si no lo asía como le mostraba me tomaría con mas brutalidad, así que a los dos nos violo casi de la misma forma .primero nos beso con muchas ansias mientras nos decía que era la mejor pieza que avía tomado, nos basaba el cuello luego arranco las ropas siguió besando mi cuello mientras bajaba su pantalón, cuando estuvo desnudo nos decía a los dos, si me muerden los are que todos mis súbditos los tomen entendieron, después de eso nos acerco su pene lo introdujo en nuestra boca con violencia, tratábamos de no vomitar pero era casi imposible después de un rato por fin lo saco, nos voltio con violencia y de una sola vez lo introdujo mientras lo asía nos decía, lo apretado que éramos, lo rico que sentí al sentirse nuestro dueño, todo el tiempo estuvimos llorando gritando que parara él se burlo, lo único que izo fue aumentar la fuerza y velocidad cada vez que gritábamos que parara, mientras nos lamia el cuello nos tocaba con morbo con saña nos mordió cuando se corrió dentro de nosotros, después de que nos izo ver cómo nos violaba dijo que en un futuro esperaba más participación, que esta vez no la pasaba por que éramos vírgenes, después se fue riendo antes de que los lacayos de él entraran para llevarnos al cuarto, llegaron a rescatarnos la orden del Félix ya que los aurores no creían que voldemort pudiera volver, cuando salimos nos dieron pociones para no embarazarnos, nos revisó la medico .luego de un tiempo fuimos a terapia_

Cuando Harry termino de recordar ese día ya había llegado, pensó que quizás si no hubiera estado superando y tratando de no recordar ese día cuando estaba con Tom y Demon, quizás ya le hubiera dicho de la magia, así que salió tomo su equipaje, se dirigió a un taxi para ir a casa

Colín iba a casa de sus tíos, cuando siguió a los chicos a esta dimensión nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por esto ya que en cuanto el toco este mundo él se convirtió en doncel despojándolo de su magia, cosa que en los mellizos por ser sangre pura no ocurrió, le gustaba esa dimensión por sus donceles como en el mundo mágico, por eso no tenían que explicar cosas después como Draco al ser sangre pura podía engendrar al igual que Harry. Los donceles eran un poco más pequeños delgados como una chica facciones muy suaves, de donde ellos venían solo los sangre pura y los magos más poderosos podían tener hijos, ahora entendían por que el director les dijo que aquí no tenían que temer embarazarse o esconderse, aun así lo más raro fue lo de las parejas mágicas, Colín vio los recuerdos de sus primos sobre la plática que tuvieron con Albus, así que recordó ese día en lo que llegaba

_Pero como es que ustedes tienen dos chicos en lugar de uno, había preguntado cuando vio que Draco ya que los gemelos no le habían dicho nada cuando fueron a su habitación a confiscar las fotos de Draco, así que Harry apareció un pansadero y le mostro el recuerdo del día que le preguntaron al director_

_Cuando llegaron a la casa saludaron a sus papás y al viejo Albus, habían pedido que viniera Albus porque querían preguntarle qué era eso de que la magia les daría señales para encontrar pareja, (Draco con el terapeuta mágico también avía oído de eso pero no hondaron mucho) así que dejando a los demás, se dirigieron los mellizos y Albus a una sala aparte para poder preguntarle _

_AD-¿Qué pasa chicos que quieren saber acerca de encontrar pareja? (Pinche omnipotente) _

_H-¿cómo es que la magia me ayudara a encontrar el verdadero amor? _

_D-¿si como funciona y que señales son o qué?_

_AD-bueno cuando se encuentren frente a ese alguien que es su amor sentirán o deberán sentir un leve casi imperceptible tirón para ustedes, pero la otra persona o personas encaso de ser gemelos deben sentir un envolvimiento de su magia y jalándolos o llamándolos a ustedes entonces si ustedes no han sentido ese tirón pero la otra persona si deben de esperar a que ellos se acerquen a ustedes_

_D-¿Cómo eso de en caso de ser gemelos?_

_AD-lo que pasa es que su centro mágico es compartido porque es muy poderoso y se divide en 2, no siempre ocurre pero también suele pasar con los gemelos que no son mágicos, aun que aquí en esta mundo hasta cierta medida mágico por los donceles puede que si ocurra como en el mágico_

_H-¿y cómo me doy cuenta cuando él o ellos lo sintieron y yo no?_

_AD-te darás cuenta porque ellos o el te buscaran, para tratar siempre de quedar bien contigo, investigaran más de lo normal todo lo que te gusta y te regalaran cosas que te gustan _

_H-en resumen los mas obsesionados con quedar bien con nosotros_

_AD-pues si en esencia si _

_Dr –una última ¿los mellizos no deberíamos sentir lo mismo?, digo pues nacimos al mismo tiempo y eso ¿no?_

_AD –no, porque ustedes solo tienen núcleos de magia parecida, esto ocurre porque son nacidos y creados al mismo tiempo, pero con sus propias células ( los gemelos se crean de las mismas células pero en un momento se dividen, en los mellizos no porque aquí si ay dos óvulos y dos espermas) , solo la magia tendría un parecido por tener los mismos padres, esto solo confundiría un poco a los chicos o chico que quiera con ustedes, por poner un ejemplo, si alguien gusta de Harry sentirá lo que les dije por lo que el chico querer la atención de Harry pero Draco por la magia parecida que tiene a la tuya solo se confundirá, cayendo un poco en cumplir ciertos deseos, no como con Harry pero si Draco pidiera algo para Harry o para él, el o ellos lo harán pero no por eso deseara amarlo como a Harry_

_Draco se da cuenta de que así se comportan los gemelos peli rojos y los otros castaños con ellos, Harry no se ha dado cuentas pero los gemelos se comportan así con el (Tom y Demon). Es así como termina la plática de Albus y los mellizos. Al salir de la sala los gemelos lo esperan para la terapia de Draco_

_Fuera del pensadero y unos años después_

_Así que, fue así que supo por que algunas personas podían tener amas de uno aunque luego supo, por que los dejaron casarse,__ se entero que los gemelos en este lugar si se podían casar como en el mundo mágico con una misma persona, esto pasaba por que algunas personas como Albus había dicho eran mágicas, algunos gemelos, antes solo se casaban con una sola persona, pero había otros que se volvían su amante del esposo o esposa del otro gemelo, era raro que pasara, pero lo raro vino cuando los tres sentían la necesidad de estar los tres en pareja, al principio esto no le gusto a la comunidad, pero el gemelo que era rechazado moría, asiendo que al poco tiempo los otros dos murieran, entonces decidieron hacer al gemelo más pequeño segundo esposo (concubino), siempre que el primero estuviera de acuerdo, y como dije era raro que pasara, además los tríos solo eran aptos para este matrimonio, una vez que se mostrara que tenían por lo menos dos años de noviazgo, sin problemas, como dije solo los gemelos con un tercero eran aptos para este matrimonio, por eso una vez que les hicieron las pruebas a los mellizos con sus parejas, para ver si habían cumplido con los requisitos, pudieron hacer la fiesta de compromiso(esta es la razón que quise poner, bueno la que se me dio la gana poner para justificar los tríos )_

Cuando Colín salió de los recuerdos, ya había llegado, así que con su equipaje en mano, fue al sitio de taxis para pedir uno rumbo a casa de los tíos

Ya todos los chicos habían llegado a casa, en la entrada todavía estaba Harry esperando le abrieran, cuando ve dos taxis de uno baja su primo y del otro su hermano con sus esposos, todos se abrasaron, saludándose, pero la puerta se abre dejando ver a una niña de unos 6 años


	3. diciendo todo

**Diciéndolo todo **

-hola hermanos pasen

-¿quién es mía?

-son los chicos papi ya llegaron

Los chicos pasan llenando de besos y abrazos a la pequeña, luego saludan a su papá Sirius

-donde esta padre

-está trabajando, pero no se preocupen pasen a la sala podremos hablar un poco de ustedes, antes de llegue así me ponen al corriente

Los chicos pasaron a la sala donde los chicos le decían de sus vidas después de haberse casado, que fue hace un año

Luego de la fiesta de compromiso un año después se casaron, Draco y los gemelos tenían su tienda de bromas que era famosa en casi todo el mundo, Colín se dedico a fotografía era famoso a su corta edad y su inseparable Sol que estudio lo mismo porque no quería separarse de él ni un momento, por eso los chicos querían decirle el problema antes que los chicos llegaran pues conociéndolos tenían que ponerse de acuerdo ya que de seguro ya estarían rumbo a la casa donde estaban, los esposos de Harry tenían la empresa familiar de tecnología de última generación, ellos se dedicaban a expandirla a otros países por eso viajaban mucho, en la cual los mellizos se hicieron socio con el dinero que les habían dejado sus padres, al igual que invirtieron en las tiendas por la misma razón, la cual era que en caso de que sus negocios se fueran a pique el otro iría bien, por eso cada determinado tiempo guardaban una parte de las ganancias por si los dos fracasaban, pero ese dinero que guardaban, los esposos de los mellizos no lo conocían, era para emergencias, por eso habían acordado no decirles a sus esposo, Colín también se había unido a estas inversiones y ahorros

Los chicos ya avían puesto al tanto de sus vidas y de su problema a Sirius, el estuvo un rato pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Albus, si podían decirles y cómo hacerlo, en caso de poder decirles, o qué pasaría si los hijos tienen magia, como lo explicarían después, así que sin perder el tiempo, llamo con su espejo de dos vías a Albus, después de decirle el problema él les dijo que si podían decirles, solo que lo hicieran a solas y con un poco de tacto, les podían si querían mostrarle un poco de magia, el caso de Colín que le pidiera ayuda a los chicos, todos estuvieron más tranquilos y Albus les pidió le informaran de cómo les fue, además de que cualquier cosa le avisaran, les dijo que el tenia un problema, pero que luego de que resolvieran eso les diría para no ponerlos más nerviosos

Así que los chicos ya sabían que hacer, solo faltaba esperar a los chicos y decirles haber que decían

Cuando llegaron los que faltaban, los chicos ya habían arreglado la habitación en la que cada matrimonio se quedaría

Mía todavía por fortuna no tenia magia, así que no tenían de que preocuparse, mientras ellos hablaron, ella fue a casa de una amiga, Sirius la mando traer cuando ya estaban todos listos, así que cuando terminaron de cenar, se irían a su habitación donde les dirían a los chicos, y el caso de que las cosas se pusieran tensas, los chicos se irían a unas habitación que por las dudas tenían lista, con magia para que no les pasara nada, o los chicos les molestaran, solo por precaución, así que todos fueron a dormir o más bien a hablar

Habitación de Harry

Los chicos en cuanto entraron quisieron hacerlo con Harry, Tom lo tomo de frente mientras Demon por atrás, cada uno de un lado del cuello, Harry por un momento se dejo hacer, pero entonces primero beso a Tom con amor recordando su boca en caso de que se molestaran y no quisieran seguir con él, luego se giro a basar a Demon Saborío igual con amor y calma recorriendo la boca, entonces cuando dejo de besarlos se separo

-chicos tengo algo importante que decirles

-¿qué es?

-¿estás esperando?

-no pero algo hay de eso

-dinos

-bueno saben que hay gente que tiene ciertas cualidades

-si como tú que puedes tener hijo y eso que

-sí que tiene que ver

-bueno hay algo que yo no les dije y no es que no les quisiera decir, es solo que lo olvide por lo de la violación y eso, pero saben que siempre he querido una familia, tener bebes, entonces caí en cuenta que hay algo que no les he dicho, y es que yo vengo de otra dimensión, en la cual la magia se concentro mas y no solo podemos tener hijos sino que también hacer magia

-es broma

-que…pero

-les mostrare

Así que Harry alzo su mano, les cambio la ropa, puso a levitar los muebles y cuando todo quedo en silencio, los chicos se quedaron impactados, no esperaron eso, como Harry vio que no decían nada salió con los ojos llorosos, se fue a la habitación que había preparado con los chicos, pero no estaba solo también estaba Colín, siendo consolado por Draco, esto lo sorprendió y le pregunto qué asía el ahí

Habitación de Colín

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Sol empezó a besar a Colín, arrinconándolo contra la pared

-te extrañe mucho pequeño

-ya también, pero quería decirte algo importante

-después ahora quiero hacerlo contigo

-sol amor lo hicimos en el estudio antes de la sección

-pero fue ase horas

Así que sin más empezó a besarlo mientras que Colín estaba contra la pared con una pierna alrededor de Sol, mientras este le metía mano, se estaban besando mientras se restregaban, Sol mordía su cuello mientras que Colín gemía sin parar, se besaron sintiendo las lenguas cálidas mientras terminaban corriéndose, sin haberse quitado nada, mientras Sol besaba a Colín en el cuello le pregunta

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-yo quería decirte que estuve pensando, en eso de tener un bebe y creo que antes debes saber algo

-dime

-Sol por favor deja eso un rato, lo que te digo es serio

-está bien ya

Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama

-bien yo vengo de otra dimensión, donde era un mago y cuando llegue aquí, la magia se fue convirtiéndome en un doncel

-Colín que cosas más raras dices

-es verdad puedo probarlo

-bien pruébalo

Entonces Colín, fue a su armario donde tenía unas pociones así que tomo una que lo hiso cambiar de color, luego regreso a su color original, después tomo la escoba que le prestó Draco y se subió, asiendo que volara por la habitación, cuando bajo Sol no lo podía creer, no decía nada

-Sol estas bien

-yo no lo creo, ¿es enserio no es algún truco o algo?

-Sol yo te lo iba a decir pero no sabía como

Pero sol no le oía, estaba tan metido en sus divagaciones, acerca de qué tipo de trucos pudo Colín usar para asarle una broma, pero como Colín era muy sensible, le dolió que Sol no le oyera, pensando que tal vez el estaba diciendo como hacer para divorciarse, sin que él lo convirtiera en sapo o algo, así que Sol no noto cuando Colín empezó a llorar pidiéndole qué lo escuchara, ni cuando Draco entro alarmado por el llanto de Colín, ni cuando se fueron de la habitación, cuando Sol se dio cuenta se asusto de no ver a su pequeño con el, así que quiso salir de la habitación pero no pudo solo apareció una nota

_Sol:_

_Espero pienses en que ignorar a Colín solo lo asusto, así que cuando estés listo para escuchar y aceptar la realidad de lo que te conto, la puerta se abrirá, además de que no saldrás, hasta que el este más tranquilo y seguro de poder afrontarte._

_Draco Malfoy Potter_

_P.D. después de ver esto, espero le creas porque no creo que lo quieras perder ¿o sí?_

No, Sol no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, así que mago o no el lo seguiría amando igual, así que se regaño por haber asustado a su pequeño, solo le quedaba esperar a mañana y esperar que Colín lo perdonara por ignorarlo

Así fue como Draco termino con Colín en la habitación, así que los tres chicos se fueron a dormir esperando el nuevo día


	4. sospechas

**Sospechas**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos no quisieron salir, estaban muy tristes, solo Draco salió a ver a sus esposos

Cuando los esposos de Harry y Colín despertaron, salieron a encontrarse con sus esposo, pero estos no salieron, así que al tratar de investigar, Draco les dijo que estaban deprimidos por su falta de reacción, así que los chicos no saldrán asta sentirse mejor, cosa rara ya que eran mas sensibles de lo normal, suponiendo Draco que tal vez era otra cosa, una que dura nueve meses, pero hasta estar seguro no dijo nada, así que les pidió hicieran algo para tratar de que sus esposos los perdonaran

Cuando entro a la habitación, fue rodeado por atrás mientras besaban su cuello y su boca fue asaltada por una boca caliente dulce de uno de sus esposos, así que se dejo llevar , anoche les pidió que dejar fuera a consolar a su primo y Harry que no tardaría en salir de seguro igual que Colín, ellos le dieron chance pero le dijeron que se lo tendrían que compensar

Así que los gemelos pensaban cobrárselo justo en ese momento, ya que conociendo a Draco durmió a los chicos para que descansaran, los gemelos siguieron besándolo mientras lo dirigían a la cama, George le quito la ropa, mientras Fred le iba acomodando en forma que los tres disfrutaran, quedando Fred sobre la cama para ser el, el que penetrara por atrás a Draco, mientras George era penetrado por este quedando el montado frente de ellos, así que una vez acomodados, el primero en entrar fue Fred

-eres un bruto pudiste prepárame antes

-lose pero no aguanto más hurón amor entiéndeme

-si serpiente hermosa no podemos estar mucho sin ti

Así que George se auto penetro, asiendo que ambos jadearan muy fuerte uno por el dolor y placer y el otro por la intensidad que siempre tenía con ellos, con cuidado fue George el primero en moverse asiendo que al mismo tiempo los otros dos se movieran junto con sus movimientos, así que mientras él era el que se movía, Fred besaba el cuello de Draco y el a su vez besaba a George en la boca, asiendo que todo fuera más rápido, asiendo que se vinieran rápido, cuando acabaron, se quedaron recostados de lado, sin salir dándose besos y carisias, quedando Draco en medio fue el primero en dormir, los gemelos al notarlo se pusieron a hablar

-¿no as notado que duerme mucho últimamente?

-sí creo que es porque se cansa más, creo saber que lo cansa, pero tendremos que llevarlo a que lo revisen

-también e notado que tu no estas comiendo bien ¿qué pasa?

-no sé, solo no me da hambre o medan ascos ciertas cosas, crees que sea lo mismo o solo por solidaridad a el

-habrá que ir los tres y que nos revisen para estar seguros

Así siguieron pensando que sería lindo que fuera lo que pensaban, mientras asían carillos a Draco y entre ellos

En otra habitación los chicos estaban dormidos, de repente abre sus ojos encontrándose solo, asiendo que se ponga triste, fue a bañarse pero empezó a sentirse mal, empezó a llorar extrañaba a su esposo, en la mañana lo abrasaba acunándolo asiéndolo sentir seguro, cuando de repente sintió que Harry lo abrasa

-los extraño también, tranquilo

-si, yo quiero despertar, y sentir como mi Solecito, me abrasa incitándome en hacerlo antes de ir trabajar

-si yo también quiero que mis amores me besen, asta de olvidarme como me llamo

Los dos chicos se abrasan poniéndose a llorar

-Colín creo que tengo ganas de vomitar

-yo también, no piensas que tal vez estemos tu sabes

-no se ultima mente no nos hemos protegido, así que es posible, pero si los chicos no quieren que estemos juntos, tal vez será mejor no decirles nada para que no, no lo quiten no crees

-sí, creo que mejor resolvemos esto, no quiero que el vuelva solo porque estoy en estado

-bien, entonces será un juramento, no diremos nada a nadie hasta que ellos quieran estar con nosotros por propia voluntad

-me parece bien chicos, pero no creen que primero tendremos que ir al doctor los tres

-Draco que haces aquí creímos que estabas con los gemelos

-lo estaba, pero me llevaran al doctor, tenemos las mismas sospechas, solo que nos revisaran a los tres, mientras yo los distraigo, ustedes pueden ir a que los revisen, que tal, les parece, así no están encerrados

-bien, pero ellos no están en la casa o si

-no fueron a buscar algo para tratar de que los perdonen, por ignorarlos al menos eso fue lo que dijeron

-mía estará al pendiente y nos cubrirá para que podamos ir, pero tendremos que entrar por la puerta escondida atrás

-está bien

Así los tres se prepararon para ir al doctor, cuando entraron se dividieron en dos grupos, Draco con sus esposos por un lado mientras Colín y Harry fueron por otro, para que los gemelos no fueran de chismosos, así que a ellos los estudios se los hicieron rápido ya que ellos eran dos, mientras que a Draco y los chicos les tomo más tiempo por ser tres

Cuando tuvieron los resultados, los abrieron y vieron que en efecto los dos estaban en estado, por lo que veían tendrían que ir a otra visita para ver cuánto tiempo tenían, cuando Draco salió, salió muy contento les dijo que él y George estaban en estado, avían tardado porque Draco no espero a otra visita para saber cuánto tiempo tenían, así que por el momento tenían dos semanas de embarazó así que lo felicitaron

Cuando volvieron le marcaron a mía, quien les dijo que los chicos todavía no regresaban, sus papis todavía estaban trabajando, por lo que podían pasar sin peligro, cuando entraron a los pocos minutos regresaron los esposos de los chicos, asiendo que estos subieran a sus cuartos

-¿que pasa por que se fueron?

-están tristes, porque se enteraron que voy a tener un bebe, tengo dos semanas de embarazó junto con mi esposo George

- bueno felicidades supongo ¿podemos subir?

-supongo, Harry fue a su antigua habitación, al igual que Colín


	5. reconciliaciones

**creo que lo terminare aquie ya que me pidieron que este y el anterior lo aga mas larlo asi que buscare lo que escribi antes de que lo editara y lo subiera todo desde antes que se fueran del mundio magico pero queria que vieran las reconciliaciones**

**Reconciliación**

Los chicos subieron a tratar de reconciliarse con ellos

En el cuarto, Harry se encontraba llorando, esperaba que sus amores pudieran estar con él, reconfortándolo pues cada vez se sentía mal, puesto que el llanto le así mal al bebe, pero estaba tan deprimido y enojado, esto solo le recordó cuando todos lo dejaron, sus amigos, vicktor y esto del embarazo lo ponía mas sensible, por lo tanto le asía mas daño, de repente corrió al baño a vomitar, cuando termino le dieron ganas de bañarse, así que estaba en eso cuando oye que tocan la puerta, sin importarle siguió con su labor de desvestirse para tomar un baño, se metió y poco a poco sintió todo el cuerpo relajado, se recargo en un lado, sin darse cuenta se fue desvaneciendo, los chicos afuera tocaban pero Harry no contestaba y ya se empezaban a preocupar, así que abrieron pero no vieron a nadie, Tom busco en el cuarto de baño mientas Demon en la cama. Tom grito desde el baño

-**Harry **

-**que pasa**

-**es Harry esta inconsciente**

-**ven tráelo a la cama, mientras le busco ropa no se baya a resfriar**

Así que entre los dos vistieron a su esposo y lo acomodaron en la cama acostándose con él, lo habían revisado, no tenía heridas, ni tenía fiebre, así que solo lo abrasaron, al poco rato Harry despertó, sintiéndose confortado y seguro en medio de dos pares de brazos, pensó que era un sueño así que empezó a llorar, los chicos despertaron con el llanto de su amado

-¿estas bien amor?

-¿qué pasa te duele algo?

Harry al oír que le hablaban, abrió los ojos, los observo, en realidad se preocupaban, los abraso y siguió llorando, así que los chicos esperaron a que se calmara un poco, así que lo besaron y lo acomodaron de nuevo

-perdona nuestra reacción, es que nos sorprendiste

-no queremos que pienses que ya no te amamos, de hecho eso explica porque de repente algunas cosas no están donde pensamos, o hay cosas que nunca aviamos visto

-¿en serio no me dejaran por miedo a que les haga algo? (sigue llorando)

-por que te dejaríamos, si quisieras hacernos algo, tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo

-te amamos y no estamos dispuestos a perderte

-además es compresible que no lo dijeras luego, luego, estabas todavía superando lo que te paso en tu mundo

-¿pero dinos por que estas llorando? te duele algo

-¿por qué estabas desmayado te lastimaste o algo? no te vimos ningún golpe

-yo primero debo saber ¿estamos bien entonces?

-claro que si amor, discúlpanos por asustarte

Besan a Harry para mostrarle que en realidad, lo aman y no lo dejaran

-ahora dinos ¿estás bien, te sientes enfermo?

-nos asustaste al verte en la bañera inconsciente

-bueno yo salí con los chicos, me sentí mal en la mañana, así que fuimos al doctor, aprovechando que Draco iría, porque pensaba que tal vez estuvieran embarazados el y George, lo cual resulto que sí, pero bueno yo me hice unos estudios y bueno véanlos ustedes

Les señala un sobre que estaba en su buro, los chicos lo abrieron desdoblaron la hoja, cuando terminaron de leer sus caras se les ilumino

-¿es en serio?

-¿no es una broma?

-¿tu estas esperando un bebe de nosotros?

-sí, pero tengo que ir la próxima semana, para que me den tratamiento y ver al bebe en un ultrasonido que les parece, ¿me acompañan?

-claro que te acompañamos, no te dejaremos solo

-que tal que te pasa algo

Así que abrasan a Harry lo besan, lo empiezan a acariciar, Tom le besa el cuello mientras Demon le besa en los labios

-espera, que tal si te pasa algo

-por favor no me dejen, necesito que me hagan el amor, por favor

Harry ya había sufrido al pensar que sus amores no lo volverían a tocar, así que necesitaba sentirse amado, seguro, así que ellos al verlo así, decidieron complacer a su amado, pero como un acuerdo mutuo, decidieron hacerlo despacio, como si fuera de cristal y ciertamente era mejor, no fuera a pasarle algo a su esposo, o al bebe que esperaban con amor

Tom lo empezó a besar, mientras que Demon se ponía acariciar su cuerpo con amor, mientras lo así, le quitaba la ropa, luego le empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, le acaricio las piernas, luego le empezó a dar besos al miembro de Harry, mientras Tom lo acariciaba, lo besaba y le decía cosas lindas y amorosas al oído

Harry sentía el sabor dulce de los labios, las caricias se sentían como renovaban su alma, era una tranquilidad sentirlos de nuevo recorrer su cuerpo, esto hiso que quisiera que ya lo tomaran

Harry con un pase de sus manos, les quito la ropa a los dos, luego así acostado como estaba, jalo a Tom de la cadera, poniendo su miembro a la altura de la cara, así que lo tomo y lo empezó a lamer como paleta

Los mimos que recibían Tom y Harry, asían que gimieran, asiendo que los tres se prendieran más, ni que decir de la vista que tenían

Mientras tanto, Demon le empezó a lamer el miembro a Harry con mas rapidez, de igual forma que Harry lo asía a su hermano, los tres se empezaron a calentar tanto, que Harry les pidió que por favor lo prepararan, por que de seguir así se correrían pronto y él quería que lo penetraran

Harry al sentir las manos de sus esposos, abrió mas las piernas sin miedo o vergüenza, pues no era la primera vez, pero si sentía una intensidad más abrumadora, al sentir la boca en su miembro lo hiso jadear con mucha fuerza, esperaba que lo tomaran pronto, porque su vista se empezaba a nublar por el placer inmenso que sentía

Asia que Demon lo preparo, luego Tom se puso junto con el asiéndolo entre los dos, uno lo distraía lamiendo su miembro, mientras que el otro preparaba la entrada

Cuando estuvo listo, Tom se puso entre las piernas de Harry, entrando despacio, mientras que Demon besaba a Harry, esto termino en su primer orgasmo de la tarde para Harry, pero no lo dejaron, sino que Tom continuo como estaba

Luego de un rato de leves penetraciones y besos por parte de ambos, hicieron que Harry estuviera otra vez a tono con ellos

Le pidió Harry a Demon, en el oído mientras lo lamia y besaba, que le gustaría ver como el penetraba a Tom, así como muchas otras veces, mientras uno de ellos penetraba a Harry, el pedía que el otro tomara al hermano, para mostrar le entrega que tenían los tres en este matrimonio, (y que yo los quisiera ver así no tiene nada que ver)

Así que Demon se posiciono atrás de Tom, le giro la cara para besarlo y distraerlo mientras lo penetraba con cuidado, siendo observados por Harry, asiéndolo ponerse más caliente si eso era posible, cuando estuvieron los tres unidos, se empezaron a mover, Harry gemía muy fuerte y ver a sus esposos como él lo asía, lo calentaba mucho, ellos mientras tanto se acariciaban y trataban de acariciar las piernas de Harry, Tom a ratos se agachaba a besarlo, Demon se abrasaba con una mano a su hermano y con la otra masturbaba a el miembro de Harry , así que al ritmo que llevaban no tardaron mucho en venirse, siendo Harry el primero, seguido de Tom, que al sentir como se venía Harry y las penetradas de su hermano, hicieron que se viniera con mucha intensidad, luego unas estocadas mas y se vino Demon, los chicos se acomodaron a los lados de Harry, lo besaron, lo taparon y lo abrasaron, quedando Harry dormido, mientras lo cuidaban sus esposos

-lo puedes imaginar, seremos padres Demon

-tal vez por eso ese estaba cansando la última semana, ¿qué crees Tom?

-es lo más seguro

-¿cómo será el bebe?

-no se Demon

-esperó saque los ojos de Harry, se verán lindos en nuestro bebe, ¿no Tom?

-yo también lo espero Demon

-tendremos que reducir las horas de trabajo, uno debe estar con él no le vaya a pasar algo

-tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo solo se puede desmallar, eso sería peligroso si sucede en la calle

-yo pido quedarme con el

-Demon eso no es justo, yo también quiero quedarme con el

-ya sé, qué tal si, un día tu y un día yo**, pido el primer día**

-tramposo, está bien

Así los chicos se quedaron discutiendo eso, y pensando que harían con Harry en la usencia del otro, además que todavía no le habían dado su regalo a Harry para que lo perdonaran, aun que ahora seria para felicitarlo por el bebe, pero se lo darían cuando despertara

Mientras tanto cuarto de Colín

Colín se encontraba llorando pensando que esto no era justo, siempre lo que quería se lo quitaba la vida, pensaba que de seguro sol vendría hablar con él para pedirle el divorcio, así que decidió, que si venias no le abriría, no dejaría que entrara, era infantil, lo sabía, pero con lo del bebe era en lo único que pudo pensar, en eso oye que tocan la puerta, el no contesta solo se pone a llorar

-Colín ábreme, tenemos que hablar

-no, vete (lo dice llorando)

Eso le parte el alma a sol, no le gusta que su pequeño Colín, llorara

-Colín amor, por favor, vine a pedirte disculpas, por favor déjame entrar

-no, vete ahora no quiero verte (sigue llorando mas fuerte, porque cree que es un engaño para que le abra)

En eso sube Draco muy contento, con los ultrasonidos en la mano de él y George, donde aparecen en ambos que tendrán dos bebes cada uno, así que al subir a guardar las primeras imágenes de sus bebes, se encontró con un sol angustiado por entrar y un Colín que no habría, pero como se ponía a llorar, que decidió ayudarlo

-a ver deja te ayudo sol, ya que si le pides a colín que abra no lo ara, es muy dramático, así que lo más seguro es que este imaginando que solo lo engañas para que entres y le pidas el divorcio

-cierto olvide que tiende hacer escenas como estas, pero así lo amo es tan lindo

-si lo que sea, son los dos igual de dramáticos ya que tú no te quedas atrás, como sea

Así que con un movimiento de su mano, abre la puerta y se va a su cuarto a guardar las fotos, para luego salir a ver cosas par los bebes

Sol con mucho cuidado entra en la habitación, conoce a Colín, algunas veces, tiende a lanzarle cosas para que no lo moleste, cuando hace sus dramas, al ver que nada ocurre, entra mas, pero con mas angustia, ya que al no recibir nada volando por los aires, es señal de que Colín está más triste de lo que pensó, eso lo atemoriza

la primera vez que se puso así de triste, como para abandonar todo y no pelear por ello, fue cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, el no se atrevía a ser nada, Colín como otras veces, pidió permiso para dormir con él, ese día se entero que el pedía permiso para estar solos, y que no los molesten, pero él era muy lento en eso, así que no pensó que por eso perdía permiso, ese día colín casi lo deja por creer que él no le interesaba, que tal vez solo jugaba con él, pero luego de una explicación y de hacerle el amor, se reconciliaron y siguieron juntos

Deja el regalo que le trae, el la entrada, primero tienen que tranquilizarlo para poder hablar

Lo vio en la cama, tapado con los cobertores, se acerco, se sentó y con mucho cuidado se inclino a abrasarlo

-vete no me abrases (adivinen, si, sigue llorando)

-Colín amor, que pasa, ¿no quieres estar con migo?, ¿ya no me amas?

-si te amo, pero tú a mi no, así que vete (si sigue de llorón)

-¿de donde sacas que yo no te amo?

-entonces…por que no…dijiste…nada ayer…cuando te dije…de donde era…tú…te quedaste…callado…y…yo…te hable…y tu no…me asías caso…me puse a llorar…te pedí…que me perdonaras…por qué…no te lo dije…pero tu solo…me ignoraste…así que lo único…que se me ocurrió…era que tu…ya no…me amabas…y que no querías…estar conmigo…seguro solo…quieres…divorciarte de mí (todo llorando, como no, si ya dije es bien dramático )

-**eso no, no me divorciare de ti para que alguien más te ame, tu eres mío, te amo y no serás de nadie más que mío entendiste**

-¿entonces?

-primero, destápate la cabeza pequeño, ¿sí?

Colín desliza el cobertor, sol esta viéndolo de frente, sol ve esos lindos ojos que tanto ama, llenos de lagrimas y rojos de tanto llorar, se acerca a besarlo con amor, saboreando la boca de su amor, Colín al sentir que le besa sol con amor, se siente más tranquilo, pero no hace ningún movimiento, sol al no ver movimiento alguno, se acerca más y lo empieza a besar en el cuello, su mano la introduce en los cobertores, toca la piel del abdomen, Colín se tensa y sol lo siente, así que se retira, le mira a los ojos, al tiempo que pregunta

-¿qué ocurre amor? ¿No te gusta, que pasa?

-yo, solo, quiero saber, primero si, ¿entonces estamos bien?, ¿no me dejaras?

-claro que no, creí que eso había quedado claro, tu eres solo mío, así que no te dejaré, ni aunque me muera, ahora dime, que te ocurre, te noto tenso, ¿qué pasa?

-¿bueno, recuerdas que me dijiste en el estudio el otro día?

-sí, te dije, que si no creías, que te verías bien embarazado, porque, ¿qué paso?

-bueno ayer me sentía muy mal y fui al doctor

-¿qué tienes?, ¿es malo?, ¿podemos tener bebes?, ¿qué paso? (no se los dije, los dos son unos dramáticos)

-bueno, de hecho, es algo bueno, mira en la mesa esta el resultado de los estudios, ¿quieres verlo?

Sol asiente, se levanta, camina asía la mesa, tome el sobre, lo abre, al terminar de leer, sonríe y corre abrasar a Colín, dejando caer el papel al suelo

-¿es cierto?, ¿no me engañas?, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes amor?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿algún antojo?

-sol amor, con calma, me mareas, para empezar, no te engaño, ay tienes el resultado, me siento un poco mareado y triste nada mas , no tengo antojos, tendremos que ir la próxima semana, para que me den el tratamiento y me hagan un ultrasonido para saber cuánto tiempo tengo

-te amo, te tengo algo para que me perdones lo imprudente que soy

Con esto se levanta y le trae una caja envuelta que dejo en la entrada tras ver lo triste que estaba Colín

Mientras sol trae el regalo, Colín se acomoda en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, con los pies estirados, sol se pone a su lado lo abrasa luego de poner el obsequio en las piernas de Colín

-ábrelo amor, espero te guste

-¿me trajiste un regalo para que te perdone?

Sol asiente avergonzado por haber hecho sufrir a su pequeño, Colín abre el regalo, adentro hay un álbum para bebes

-pero como es que me regalas esto, ¿que tu ya sabias o qué?

-no, lo que pasa, es que lo traje, para mostrarte, que aun quería formar una familia contigo, y conociéndote como lo hago, seguro que cuando tuviéramos un bebe, le tomarías fotos asta hartarte, así que si te fijas, traje diez álbum de fotos para bebes, mira todos son diferentes ves, además que traje este de abajo, que es especial para los niños que tienen su propia carpeta de fotos profesionales, ves, te gusta

-me gusta mucho, así podremos tener muchas fotos de nuestro pequeño, amor que bueno que estés conmigo

Sol no aguanta más, así que se acerca con cuidado a besar a Colín, despacio, asiendo que se deje llevar, le caricia despacio, por encima de la ropa, Colín pone sus manos en la cara de sol, se deja llevar por las carisias y esos besos tan apasionados, llenos de amor que sol le da, Colín empieza a quitarle la ropa a sol, acaricia la piel que empieza a descubrir, sol baja por la mejillas, luego sigue por el cuello, besándolo, dejando margas en la piel rosada de Colín, continua con el pecho mordiéndole levemente el pezón de Colín, luego acaricia con cuidado el miembro de el mientras lo oye contener los suspiros, lo siente estremecerse, con sus caricias y sus besos, continua besando el abdomen, donde se detiene a contemplarlo, acariciándolo con mayor amor, tratando de que el bebe sienta el amor que siente por él y su papi, así que se acerca a la merlo y susurrarle algo

Colín ríe, por que el siente cosquillas, pero él sigue acariciando los brazos, la cabeza de sol, sol pronto se encuentra lamiendo el miembro de Colín, pero él no aguanta mucho y se viene en la boca de sol, el toma todo sin dejar salir nada, luego se incorpora besándolo, asiendo que Colín abra las piernas, para empezar a prepararlo, así que mientras, introduce un dedo con cuidado, asiendo la entrada más grande, y no lastimarlo, Colín besa el cuello de sol, mordiéndolo, a ratos levemente, por la ansiedad y la excitación, jadeando cuando, siente ya tres dedos, preparándolo con mayor cuidado, ya que sol teme que le pase algo a él o al bebe, pero lo ama tanto que no puede detenerse

Colín le pide que deje eso y que de una vez entre en el, sol lo obsedes, acaricia las piernas de Colín, besándolas y colocándose en medio para la introducción en el cuerpo de su amor, así que lo toma con cuidado de las caderas, luego despacio se acerca a Colín, lo besa y entra, con lentitud, asiendo que Colín se estremezca, y gima el nombre de sol, diciéndole cuanto lo ama, sol lo ve a los ojos, poco a poco las embestidas empiezan hacerse mas rápida, asiendo que de repente, de en el punto exacto, que logran que Colín se nuble por completo, pidiendo ya sin recato mas fuete, profundo y rápido, sol lo besa, acelerando, sintiendo como los dos están cerca de terminar, así que en un gemido ahogado, por el beso ambos se vienen, asiendo que Colín sierre sus ojos, pareciendo desmallado por la intensidad y fuerzas perdidas

sol lo besa en la cara, asustado, diciéndole que no le haga esto, que despierte, así qué Colín con sueño abre los ojos, le sonríe y le dice que solo está cansado, sol más tranquilo, lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez en los labios, se abrasa acomodándose a un lado y tapándose ambos, con calma, le dice ya más tranquilo que se duerma, mientras, el le sigue asiendo mimos a su pequeño, que enseguida queda dormido, por tantas cosas que pasaron, pero mas feliz y tranquilo de que todo se arreglara

**espero les gustara todo, el lemon de este capitulo, a mi me gusto el trio**


End file.
